Domino Rift Effect
by bgzdhn1
Summary: The Yugioh Gang create a portal to somewhere else...but where? Puzzleshipping Puppyshipping Tendershipping Bronzeshipping TristanxDuke and Anzux? Also I'm using Japanese names apart from Tristan and Duke, I just prefer their English names. ABANDONED?


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the shows or characters that I am writing about.

Yugi, Yami, Jounouchi, Seto, Bakura, Ryou, Marik, Malik, Tristan, Duke and Anzu were hanging out at Yugi's house. At this point of time, everyone in Yugi's lounge is single but all love some one. Anzu however is not attracted to anyone in this room and is content with being everybody's friend. Everybody is watching a movie about radiation causing a rift in time making a portal to another universe. (Insert random science words that might make you believe radiation can do such a thing here.)

"Hey Yami, do you think we could make a portal?" Asked Yugi, tilting his head to the side.

Yami gave him a smile while trying not to stare at his hikari too much, "I'm not sure aibou, maybe if we put the millennium puzzle in the microwave." Yami joked.

"Do it!" Commanded Bakura.

"Yeah, let's fuck up time and space." Added Marik.

The two psychopaths were then lightly slapped on the back of the head by their hikari's.

"'Kura, stop trying to cause carnage." Ryou told his yami.

"Sorry." Bakura mumbled. He knew he couldn't fight against Ryou when he used his nickname.

"Yeah, you too Marik." Ordered Malik.

Marik simply gave a smirk, turning his head back towards the TV.

As the group continued to watch the movie, Yugi started to move closer to Yami. Yami was getting nervous, not that he minded Yugi being close to him but he couldn't help but feel nervous. Bakura and Malik, being more bold, grabbed their hikari's around the waist and kept that position. Jounouchi was now resting his head on Seto's shoulder. Tristan and Duke had slowly started to hold hands. Anzu being...alone, was the only one who had noticed what everybody was doing. She was going to ask what was going on but then she decided to not ruin the moment.

Once the movie finished everybody realized what positions they were in and all jumped away from each other. This was followed by an awkward silence until Marik and Bakura nodded at each other. The two then ran to the kitchen with the millennium items stolen from the hikari's and threw the items into the microwave. The rest of the gang quickly chased them.

"For fuck's sake guy, it's not going to work. You're just going to break the damn microwave!" Shouted Yami.

"I need that to make burgers!" Yugi added.

Suddenly the ground started to shake like an earthquake.

"Aww shit, it's gonna blow." Stated Tristan, starting to huddle onto Duke.

Duke turned it into a hug and whispered into Tristan's ear, "If this kills us, I want you to know that I love you."

Jounouchi butted in with, "How would a small microwave exploding kill you when you're standing like five meters away?"

Duke blushed realizing he'd said what he wanted to say too loudly. Tristan took away his blush by pulling Duke into a kiss.

"I love you too." He said.

An "awwww" could be heard from everyone, even Seto.

(Did I really just make Tristan and Duke confess their love first? The plot has barely even started!)

Boom!

Everyone's head turned toward the microwave. It was gone. In it's place now stood a round looking hole. Just a hole in the air.

"We did it!" Shouted Marik.

"I can't believe it." Said Ryou.

"Should we go through?" Asked Yugi?

The whole gang all looked at each other for who could provide and answer. Eventually they turned their heads towards the portal again.

"I think we should all go through at the same time." Contributed Seto.

"Yeah, I agree." Said Yami.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Asked Anzu.

"Am I the only one who is skeptical about this? I mean, there's a fucking portal in Yug's kitchen!" Exploded Ryou.

"And what happened to our millennium items?" Asked Malik.

"Don't worry hikari, they're probably on the other side of the portal. We won't be able to get them unless we go through." Said Marik as he calmed his light down.

After they had all agreed to go through, they all jumped through one by one.

The other side appeared to be a forest of some sort. Creatures that Yugi and his friends had never seen before were crawling in bushes.

"Wow this place is weird." Said Ryou after picking up his millennium item off of the ground.

Malik also picked up his millennium item from the floor and look at his surroundings.

"Where are we and where is the portal?" Asked Malik.

"It's gone!" Shouted Jounouchi.

"Yami I'm scared." Said Yugi clinging to his dark.

The whole crew stood still, only looking around them. Occasionally they would see odd shaped caterpillars and when they looked in the sky they saw birds that they has never seen before.

Then the gang spotted three people staring at them. One one a boy no older than ten years old. He had chocolate brown eyes and looked slightly scared. Another boy who looked around twenty years old also looked as if he was in shock at the sight of Yugi and his friends. Then he only kept his eyes on Anzu and he began to smile. The third party member was a girl who looked the same age as the small boy, only she was slightly taller. She has orange hair that was tied in a ponytail to the side of her head. She wore a yellow shirt that showed her stomach and shorts with red suspenders. Out of all of them, this girls seemed the most scared of the people in front of her.

Yugi and his friends stared back at the three travellers. They all knew they had been spotted by them going through the portal. They were all hoping that the three people staring at them would be understanding.

Anzu Noticed one the three people smiling at her in a funny way and he was only staring at her, no one else. She felt more nervous than everyone else.

Then the ten year old spoke. "Guys, is it just me or did those guys appear out of thin air?"

A creature jumped onto his shoulder. It looked like a giant yellow mouse. A noise could be heard from it. the noise sound like, "Pikapi.

To Be Continued...

That's right guys, the Yugioh gang has landed in Kanto!


End file.
